fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Who wants to live forever ?
thumb|left|400px|Quelle:GoogleHallo ihr lustigen Leser. Ich probier mal eine neue Story zu schreiben. Diesmal geht es wie man am Bild sieht um Dianna und Mark aka Quinn und Noah. Beide erzählen aus ihrer Sicht so manche Story für ihre KInder und Enkelkinder. Wie immer weis ich nicht ob diese Story etwas wird. Wenn nicht dann seit mir nicht böse. Status: Beendet Euer Matti :) Quinn Sicht Als ich euren Grossvater kennengelernt habe war ich Leadcheerleaderin damals auf der Highschool und er thumb|278px|Quelle:GoogleFootballspieler. Er war eigentlich gar nicht mein Typ, ich stand mehr auf seinen besten Freund, Finn Hudson. Der war grösser, hatte tolles Haar und war Quarterback. Noah galt als Frauenheld und als einer der nie treu sein kann. Ich hatte also wirklich keine Augen für ihn sondern versuchte Finn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen was mir dann auch gelang. Als wir dann miteinander gingen dachte ich alles erreicht zu haben was ich mir als Mädchen vorstellen konnte. Doch Noah schaute mich immer so an wenn er mit uns zusammen war, ich konnte dann meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm wenden. Finn fand das immer seltsam. Irgendwann, Finn hatte mich versetzt weil er seiner Mum etwas helfen wollte, stand Noah einfach vor meiner Tür und meinte er sei zufällig in der Gegend. Wieso ich ihn damals reinlies wusste ich nicht, aber irgendetwas veranlasste mich dazu. Meine Mum schaute nicht schlecht als er mir rauf in mein Zimmer folgte. Wir unterhielten uns ein wenig über die Schule, das letzte Spiel das die Mannschaft 6 - 42 verloren hatte und über uns. Ich hatte eigentlich vor gehabt bis zu meiner Hochzeit Jungfrau zu bleiben, so hatte ich Finn doch immer davon abhalten können. Aber an diesem besagtem Nachmittag passierte es doch, Noah kam immer näher und er roch damals schon nach Freiheit und Wildheit. Zuerst küssten wir uns nur , als er im Begriff war mit seinen Händen unter mein Kostüm zu kommen zögerte ich im ersten Moment aber das Gefühl war zu stark gewesen. An diesem Nachmittag wurde, wenn auch ungewollt und geplant eure Mum und Tante Beth gezeugt. Noahs Sicht thumb|left|314px|Quelle:GoogleIch war eigentlich schon immer in Quinn verliebt, nur wusste ich es damals noch nicht. Der Bad Boy der Schule zu sein gefiel mir. Die Mädels standen drauf und ich hatte meinen Spass. Über Zukunft, Familie und so weiter hab ich damals nicht nachgedacht, ehrlich gesagt habe ich in dieser Zeit wenig nachgedacht. Fooballspielen, Pools reinigen und Schwächere zu dissen, das war mein Lebensinhalt. Bin nicht stolz darauf aber es war so. Aber als mein bester Freund Finn das erste Mal mit Quinn ankam, da hat was in mir Klick gemacht. Ich wusste damals noch nicht was es war aber ich vom ersten Moment an in eure Grandma verliebt. Natürlich war ich am Anfang vorsichtig wegen Finn aber sie hatte meinen Jagtinstinkt geweckt. Naja und dann eines Mittags nach einem grausamen Spiel beschloss ich spontan bei Quinn vorbei zu schauen. No Risk, no Fun. Und ich hatte Glück, erstens war sie zuhause und zweitens war Finn nicht da. Sie schien deswegen zwar etwas säuerlich aber trotzdem froh mich zu sehen. Wir waren dann bei ihr oben im Zimmer, ich weis noch wie toll es nach Flieder und Rosen roch. Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Zeit über völlig belangloses Zeug. Irgendwann aber nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und küsste dieses bezauberndes Mädchen. Zu meiner Überraschung schien es ihr zu gefallen. Was soll ich sagen, ich war schon immer unschlagbar wenn es um Frauen ging. Eure Grandma war aber die Erste mit der ich es nicht aus purer Lust machte sondern aus Verlangen und Gefühl. Naja das wusste ich damals aber noch nicht, ebensowenig hatten wir keine Ahnung das dies die Geburststunde von unseren süßen Beth war. Als Quinn es mir einige Wochen später sagte war ich erst mal baff und sprachlos. Sie war schwanger von mir und war mit Finn zusammen. Ich wusste das es noch heiß werden wurde die nächste Zeit. Quinns Sicht Als ich dann ein paar Wochen später erfahren habe das ich mit Beth schwanger war ist im ersten Moment erst mal alles über mir zusammengebrochen. Ich war damals noch nicht reif genug für ein Kind, das weis ich heute. Vergebt mir aber ich wollte Beth am Anfang nicht haben. Erst später als sie bei ihrer Adoptivmutter Shelby war wusste ich was ich verloren hatte. Es dauerte lange bis ich mir eingestehen konnte das Beth das Tollste war was mir bis dahin im Leben passiert war. Ich hatte zuviel damals mit mir selber zu tun. Ich war vom besten Freund meines Freundes schwanger geworden und der verliebte sich gerade in Rachel Berry. Meine Welt stand Kopf. thumb|GoogleMeinen Eltern traute ich mir es nicht zu sagen dass ich schwanger war, mein Dad war ein grausamer Spiesser. So versuchte ich so lange wie möglich es geheim zu halten aber irgendwann konnte ich es nicht mehr verbergen. Ich verlor meinen Platz bei den Cherios, mein Dad schmiss mich von Zuhause raus aber das Schlimmste war damals für mich das Finn es heraus bekamm das ich nicht von ihm schwanger war sondern von Puck. Ich fühlte mich leer und verbraucht. In dieser Zeit war Puck mir nicht immer eine Hilfe, er wollte sich zwar um das Baby kümmern wenn es auf der Welt war aber er wusste damals noch gar nicht was es bedeutete für ein Kind zu sorgen. Er hatte sogar die Schnapsidee das Beth Jack Daniels heißen sollte. Noahs Sicht thumb|left|237px|GoogleAls wir damals auf unseren ersten Regionals waren und Quinn nach unserem Auftritt ins Krankenhaus kam hatte ich auch einmal Angst. Ich meine auf einmal wurde mir klar das Quinn mein Kind in dem Moment auf die Welt brachte. Ich fand es zwar grauenhaft und unfair das wir verloren hatten. Vocal Adrenaline war nicht besser aber als ich Beth das erste Mal sah war die Wut vollkommen verraucht. Ich war stolz auf Quinn und auf dieses süsse Wesen das in ihren Armen lag. Da wurde mir klar, sie durfte nicht unter der Blödheiten ihrer Eltern leiden. Sie sollte es besser haben. Deswegen war ich auch dann mit Quinns Entscheidung mit der Adoption einverstanden. Weder ich noch Quinn waren in diesem Moment fähig und reif genug ein Kind zu erziehen, noch nicht! Shelby war besser geeignet. Aber natürlich fiel es mir schwer mein eigen Fleisch und Blut in fremde Hände zu geben und Quinn ging es wohl nicht besser. An diesem Tag ist etwas kleines in ihr kaputt gegangen und nie wieder ganz zusammen gewachsen. Sie wusste dass sie das richtige gemacht hat aber trotzdem bereute sie es ein Leben lang Beth weggegeben zu haben. "Und was ist dann passiert ?" '' ''"Dann haben sich eure Grosseltern eine Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Mum ging nach Yale um zu studieren und Dad machte einen Laden in LA auf. Sie trafen sich erst 3 Jahre später wieder als Shelby ihren tödlichen Unfall hatte, da kamen die Behörden auf Mum als leibliche Mutter zu denn ich musste ja wohin. Also kam ich wieder zu Quinn. Noah erfuhr von der Katastrophe und kam extra zur Beerdigung und da haben sie sich dort wieder getroffen. Ich kann mich sogar noch daran erinnern wie Dad mit Irokesenschnitt auf der Beerdigung stand. Naja und dann müssen sie sich wohl langsam wieder angenähert haben. Dad ist dann auf jeden Fall zu ihr und mir in die Nähe der Uni gezogen. Mum hat tagsüber studiert und Dad halt Abends gearbeitet. Dann, als sie fertig war, zogen wir um nach Los Angeles denn Mum bekam eine Rolle in einer Daily Soap. Ich genoss es endlich richtige Eltern zu haben, spielt viel mit ihnen. Mum wurde dann mit Onkel Chris schwanger.Er war richtig süß als Baby, glaubt mir. Nicht dass er heute nicht auch noch süß währe.'' Wir zogen dann von Los Angeles nach Chigago da Mum die Rolle der Kelly im Remake der Serie "Eine schrecklich nette Familie". Das war eine wunderschöne Zeit, Dad und Mum waren so glücklich. Wir waren eine richtige kleine Familie. Mum hat immer Tagebuch geschrieben, warum weis ich gar nicht mehr. Dann kam dieser verfluchte Tag. Mum hatte eigentlich frei aber das Studio wollte unbedingt noch zwei Folgen vor den Feiertagen fertig drehen also stieg sie ins Auto. Es lag Schnee und sie verlor die Kontrolle auf einer Brücke über den Wagen. Der Notarzt sagte sie musste nicht lange leiden, der Sturz aus über 35 m hatte sie sofort getötet. Dad brach am Grab zusammen, Finn und Tante Rachel mussten ihn stützen. An diesem Tag ist ein grosser Teil von ihm auf diesem Friedhof gestorben. Er hat von da an nicht mehr so viel gelacht. Er wurde noch selbständiger und diziplinerter, er musste ja jetzt alleine für zwei Kinder sorgen. Wir zogen dann hierher nach Lima zurück, Burt Hummel bot Dad an Teilhaber an seiner Werkstatt zu werden. Ich ging die letzen zwei Jahre hier auf die McKinley und machte meinen Abschluss. Ihr müsst wissen das eure Oma und und euer Opa richtige Stars dort waren. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl durch die Schule zu laufen und Bilder von beiden in jungen Jahren zu sehen wie sie mit dem Glee Club die nationale Meisterschaft gewonnen haben. Euer Onkel ging dann nach mir auf die High School und ich aufs College, ich wollte Schauspiel und Politik studieren.Dad unterstützte mich so gut er konnte. Auch Tante Rachel war eine grosse Hilfe aber leicht war es wirklich nicht. Das Mum erfolgreiche Schauspielerin war, war für mich nicht immer von Vorteil. Ich musste doppelt so hart arbeiten wie die anderen in meiner Klasse. Euer Bruder hingegen hatte doch sehr viel von Dad in seinen jungen Jahren geerbt. Er brachte alle 14 Tagen eine neue Freundin nach Hause und im Footballteam war er der umjubelde Star. Allerdings waren seine Noten besser als damals bei Dad, evt auch weil er ihm gedroht hatte wenn er sich nicht anstrenge dürfe er nie mit Dads gliebten deutschen Sportwagen fahren. Ich hatte gerade meine erste kleine Rolle in einer wöchentlichen Serie bekommen als Dad ins Krankenhaus musste. Die Diagnose schmiss uns alle aus der Bahn. Akute Leukämie''! Dad kam sofort ins Krankenhaus und wurde behandelt. Aber erst nachdem er in letzter Sekunde ein Knochenmarkspende die passend war bekam ging es ihm wieder besser. Er konnte aber danach nie wieder in der Werkstatt arbeiten. Zum Glück konnte Finn ihm eine Stelle bei der Stadtverwaltung beschaffen als Archivar, es war zwar nicht der Traumjob aber Dad war zufrieden. Naja und als dann ich mit Dir Josephine schwanger wurde war er der glücklichste Mensch den ich mir vorstellen konnte. Er fragte jedes Mal wenn ich zu Besuch kam wie den sein Enkelbäuchlein aussehe. Er freute sich so dermassen, war aber auch traurig dass Mum das nicht mehr erleben konnte. Naja und als du dann da warst konnte Dad seine Augen nicht mehr von Dir nehmen. Du warst seine Sonne. Endlich konnte er das nachholen was er bei mir versäumt hatte. Klar war noch dein Onkel da aber ein Mädchen ist einfach etwas anderes. Du konntest einfach alles mt deinem Opa anstellen. Er hat sich mit dir stundenlang den Glücksbärchinfilm angeschaut oder mit einer Engelsgedult dich gefüttert, auch wenn dann mehr Brei auf ihm als in Dir war. Dein Opa hat dich geiebt. Mum, und warum musste Opa dann so schnell sterben ? Dass Schatz, fragen wir uns alle. Eines Morgens, du warst gerade im Kindergarten, rief er mich an und meinte ihm ginge es nicht gut. Ich fuhr gleich zu ihm rüber und da lag er schon bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Ich habe sofort 911 angerufen aber die Sanitäter konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen. Der Arzt meinte später "plotzlicher Herztod". Deswegen, damit du und deine Cousine sie nie vergessen haben wir euch die Tagebücher eurer Grosseltern gegeben. Damit ihr sie nicht vergesst und eine Erinnerung an sie habt. Sie waren gute Menschen. Ende!! Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:LoveStory